Unlikely Heroine
by iamgoku
Summary: Carrie White spent her whole life an outcast and being abused by her mother, and now after surviving the house collapsing on her. she is brought in by S.H.I.E.L.D to join the Avengers Initiative , can she be the hero Coulson believes her to be or just the monster that she believes herself to be. Follow the journey of the tortured young girl as she becomes one Unlikely Heroine.


**Hello people of , I bring to you a new story , and yes before any of you review and PM me about it I have started Frozen In Time Chapter 3, but I also have an Ancient History assignment on Greek Naval history I must do ,so it may take a week or two. **

**Anyway, this idea originally belonged to Kornerbrandon, a fellow Australian author such as myself who has decided upon personal reason to leave the site, I contacted him about adopting his idea. **

**now to be clear NONE of the following, is any of his writing. I have completely rewritten it , while reworking the plot and tweaking it and so on and so fourth. this is also the longest chapter I have ever written at 8000 words exactly , surpassing my previous record for my Frozen In Time chapters. ****Carrie was finally released on DVD on April the 2nd in Australia and I bought it on Bluray and rewatched it that night, and the day after. its such a great movie ( better than the original 1976 version) **

**I loved Chloe Moretz's portrayal as Carrie, she is just amazing, along with Julianne Moore's portrayal of her mother made the movie truly stunning. **

**This story starts just at the end of the film and will go through the Avengers, This will most likely boil over into Thor 2 and maybe Captain America 2. and I will hopefully believe I will have finished this by the time the Avengers 2: Age of Ultron is released. **

**I do want to give a big thank you to Kornerbrandon for publishing the original story which inspired me to write this, I also want to thank Mecha74 for his/her ( sorry don't know his/her gender) for the encouragement and inspiration . **

**I recommend reading Mecha's story "What's behind door number 4" it is a Carrie/ Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D crossover. **

**without further ado i give to you the disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the characters used below unless they are Original Characters created by me for personal use, i also do not Carrie or the Avengers they belong to Stephen King, Marvel, MGM and any other rightful owners. **

* * *

For anyone walking through Carlin Street, would usually find it peaceful at this time of night, but one house tonight was anything but that.

The house was a two story place, painted in a now faded blue colour that stood out from the surrounding houses that were brighter shades of colour or simply brick built single storeys.

But this wasn't the problem at hand, Sue Snell was standing stiffly near the mail box considering what she should do next, could she swallow her fear and make her way to the door. After what she had seen at the prom she could honestly say she was terrified of Carrie White, the young girl who she once knew as a shy, misunderstood, lonely outcast had been the recipient of a horrible cruel prank from a girl named Chris Hargenson and her friends who thought it would be funny to drop a bucket of blood on her on stage in front of the whole school, and then a majority of the students present laughed at her.

They actually laughed!

But no one could suspect what would happen next, what there 'funny' prank would do to Carrie. She had had some kind of power, a power that she obviously had kept at bay until that moment when she was pushed too far.

And she killed them, she unleashed a powerful telekinetic force that wiped out most of the students and teachers present. She had done it almost robotically while at the same time she was fluid and graceful, her body was flowing with energy and she was wild and unchained.

There were barely any survivors, Sue could count them on her hands and now here she was slowly making her way up the door. She tried to compose herself and appear calm but she knew she was a mess, her legs were shaking and her eyes were filled with fear but she ignored it and slowly pushed open the door.

Carrie White was not in any better shape, she had a stab wound in her shoulder and slashes on her right calf and her left arm but that's not what was troubling her currently, she could care less about the pain as she held her mother's dead body in her arms, cradling her head to her chest as she silently cried in remorse.

'_no no no no! '_ she thought as she stared into her mother's lifeless eyes, desperate for any signs of movement, any sign that she was still alive even though subconsciously she knew she was too late.

"M-M-Momma I'm sorry" she sobbed "I-I'm so sorry"

Carrie couldn't believe her mother was dead, and worse _she_ had killed her. Her mind didn't register at this moment that it had been in self-defence, that her mother had tried to kill her in the first place, all she was thinking about was the image of her mother impaled upon the wall, knife's and other sharp objects stuck into her body holding her in place, she had only been there for a moment before Carrie had removed them and placed her down where she was now.

She had been mentally disturbed for most of her life, coupled together with her fanatical religious views Margaret had abused Carrie her whole life, everything she saw was somehow twisted and evil, everything was 'sin' in her eyes. She would constantly be on edge, Carrie never knew when she would snap and then what followed would either be self-harm, abusing her, or locking her in the prayer closet or even worse all three of them, it would be a rarity for her not to be locked in the closet at least two to three times a week. But somehow even through all this Carrie still had an innate love for her mother, she couldn't explain it nor could she think about it any further as she sensed a presence inside the house.

She turned around to see the frightened form of Sue Snell, who was shaking like a leaf and breathing uneasily.

"C-Carrie let me help y-you" she said her voice was pleading and somewhat comforting even though it was laced with unease and fear.

She had walked in on Carrie holding her mother's dead body, she could see that Carrie also had cut marks on her and had deduced that her mother had attacked her. She had heard that Margaret White was fanatical but being here and seeing it first hand was another thing entirely.

Her throat was suddenly constricted in an invisible grip and she was raised off the ground, she looked at Carrie who was holding her arm in the air, mentally willing Sue's body to follow as she cast a glare at the blond who was now gasping for air.

Carrie glared at the girl whose actions had partly caused all this. Tears were flowing freely from her bloodshot eyes as she cast another glance at her mother before turning back to Sue with a look of sorrow and pain.

"W-Why couldn't you just l-leave me alone?" she sobbed, desperate for some kind of answer.

"I-Im sorry" was Sue's weak reply, partly because of the iron grip that was around her throat and partially because she was truly sorry, she had never wanted any of this to happen all she had wanted was to apologise for what she had done and to give Carrie some happiness in her life, instead thanks to Chris her efforts had been for nothing, it was worse than it had been before.

Carrie stared at her for a moment taking in her facial expression for any sort of lie, she than turned back to Margaret and couldn't help but notice the still fresh wounds that were apparent on her body, her hands and her stomach as well as her legs were marked with the bloody wounds.

"Look at what you've turned me into" she said to Sue, her voice was eerily soft and gentle as she surveyed her mother's body, as thoughts of the Prom flashed through her mind.

The faces, she couldn't forget the faces of the people in the gymnasium as she laid waste to them. There horrified expressions seemed to be seared into her brain, and the blood…there was so much blood everywhere, she didn't think she would ever forget that night for as long as she lived.

"Don't h-hurt m-me Carrie" Sue begged as the invisible grasp on her throat tightened slightly, she was now more scared out of her mind, she didn't know what Carrie was thinking or what she was going to do.

Carrie now looked at Sue, a slightly sadistic smile was on her face "Why not?" she asked as the smile slowly faded.

"I've been hurt my whole life"

Sue then felt the grip release and she fell to the floor in a heap, Carrie had stood up holding her mother's body in her arms as she slowly walked towards Sue. The house started to shake and groan, there was a low grumbling noise all around.

Sue looked at Carrie as she stood there seemingly unaffected by the house's state.

"I-I Killed my Mom" she said softly, her voice was gentle but filled with despair, she was once again crying even harder than before "I want her back"

"I'm- I'm sc- I'm scared" she whimpered she didn't know what to do, her mother was dead and she was a murderer, there was nothing left for her and she was frightened she had never felt more scared in her life.

Sue looked on in shock and pity as the girl fell to her knees, the house was now shaking even more so and stones had begun to seemingly fall out of the sky, breaking through the roof and slowly pelting the house in hail, this coupled with the house apparently collapsing on itself meant they had to leave and now.

She ran over to Carrie who was hugging her mother's body to protect her from the rocks, she couldn't just leave Carrie here to die, even throughout all that had happened she still felt sorry for the poor girl. She wished she could go back and change things, wished she could have befriended Carrie earlier, maybe there lives could have been different, but now all she knew was that she had to save her.

"We got to get out of here" Sue said as she approached Carrie frantically "give me your hand" she said getting no response from her. "Give me your hand, come on" she repeated trying to make her move as the stones were coming even more fiercely , Carrie held up her hand and stopped Sue in her tracks.

Her hand rested near Sue's belly for a few moments, and a strange look of realisation hit her face.

Life

It was there albeit a small pulse, but she could feel it, there was _life, _

'_She's pregnant'_ Carrie thought as she looked up at Sue and smiled gently

"It's a girl" she said happily as Sue's face twisted into confusion "what ?" Sue said.

"You don't know ?" Carrie enquired gently

"Oh my god" Sue said as realisation struck her, she was _pregnant _with tommy's child.

Carrie is still upset as she stares at Sue, she wasn't going to leave momma here alone, but Sue wasn't going to leave her here. Carrie wouldn't forgive herself if she let the baby die as well, she couldn't allow that to happen, she'd hate herself for it.

So in a moment of quick thinking she raised her hand at sue levitating her off the ground.

"Get out !, Get out ! " she screamed in anger and sadness as she sent Sue swiftly out the front door and onto the sidewalk to safety, all she could do was look on in sadness and horror as the house was caving in on itself.

Carrie was still inside, now holding her mother close to her as she sat in the middle of the room as the house was consumed in destruction.

"It's ok momma" she whispered to her mother's body as she smiled softly "I'm here" she said as she caressed her head tenderly.

She took one last look at her home as it was about to collapse on her before turning back and hugging her mother tightly, her tears soaking into her nightgown.

"Everything's gonna be ok"

And then the roof came crashing down.

* * *

**(2 hours later)**

All that was left of the house was now a sunken crater of wood and stone, a sunken hole was all that was left to indicate the structure that had been there little over an hour ago, Sue had finally gone home an hour ago after waiting there on the lawn for a sign, any sign that Carrie was still alive, but sadly she found none.

The area was now sealed off, the whole street had been evacuated and the roads leading into it had been closed to form a perimeter. Several black vehicles littered the area and there were several people now occupying the lawn, some wearing suits and other wearing plastic bio-suits, they were surveying the area. A single man stood right next to the debris as he looked into a hole they had dug, two men had been sent down into the wreckage and he was awaiting their response.

Agent Phil Coulson was normally a very calm and composed man, but he was feeling anxious and concerned. He had monitored the Carrie White affair closely, S.H.I. had contacts and undercover agents sent in to report on the situation and he read the reports and seen the footage, she had been abused and mistreated her whole life by her peers and her mother. They had first become aware of her presence about two years ago; even though her powers were dormant at the time S.H.I.E.L.D had picked up large amounts of electrical and climate interference in the area which was caused by her being under large amounts of physical and emotional stress, they also received a call from Xavier's Institute which confirmed their suspicions and immediately Director Fury had sent in undercover teams to gather all information they could about her and set up surveillance, Coulson was furious when they received their first report as well as the surveillance footage from camera's they placed in her school and in her home.

He had to be physically restrained to prevent him from flying down there right then and there and extracting her, Fury had reluctantly forbidden any direct involvement until they had further development with her abilities.

Coulson had not liked the decision but begrudgingly agreed, he would constantly check for any update on her progress though to ensure that they could intervene when necessary and possible recruit her for the initiative, Fury and Coulson both believed she could be a great ally in the future especially if her powers were to further manifest, Coulson had a feeling that she was destined for great things.

Now it may seem strange and unwise to some to even think of recruiting a seventeen year old to a team of superheroes supervised by a secret international organisation such as S.H.I.E.L.D, but she was more than capable in his eyes, he knew that she could rise to the occasion when needed.

Then the received a shocking update three weeks ago. When they first received the report from the under cover's at the school, Coulson had thought it was some sick joke. That what he was reading couldn't possibly be true, teenage girls couldn't be that cruel in a situation like that.

**(Flashback) **

A young woman stood in front of her superior's desk, she had just handed Agent Coulson the latest report on Carrie White, and it was quite horrifying to say the least, she looked at him as he read through it slowly.

His eyes looked up over the document he had just finished reading; they showed he was definitely not happy with what he had just read along with a slight look of disbelief.

"This had better be some kind of joke, Agent Summer's" he said flatly to the obviously intimidated young woman, she had been on field work for little over four months and her this was her first assignment as one of the undercover agents working on the Carrie White case, a pretty important job for the twenty two year old especially seeing as she was still settling in at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"No Sir, that is what happened I can assure you" she said weakly, she was just as shocked at what had happened and she knew he would probably go ballistic when he saw the footage.

Coulson than reached into the folder she had given him and pulled out a USB drive containing the footage of the shower room incident and moved over to the monitors so he could view the footage for himself, his hand hesitated right before inserting the drive, he was tempted not to even watch knowing that it would only fuel his anger at this point, but reluctantly he inserted the drive.

"Sir are you sure you want to watch this …I mean they threw..." she tried to say but was interrupted as Coulson gave her a look which said he didn't need to be questioned.

The footage started out showing the girl's locker room filled with teenagers, they were getting changed after their lesson and showering. One girl though stood out from the rest, Carrie was meekly making her way around the other girls, and her movements were meek and shy as she finally made her way to a shower.

For the next few minutes Coulson watched silently, nothing seemed to happen until his thoughts were interrupted by the look on Carrie's face as she stared at her hand, it was covered in blood. Her own blood caused by her menstruation, and by the look on her face she had absolutely no idea what it was, only that she was bleeding for no reason and she was terrified, she had cried out for help and frantically moved towards the other girls for help, she reached Sue Snell who was the first to notice her, Carrie had left a bloody hand print on her shirt when she ran into her.

'_Get off me you freak' _she said as she pushed Carrie back as the other girls realised what was going on.

'_Look at what she did to my shirt'_ Sue said to the others, referring to the hand print on her stomach.

Carrie however had never experienced anything like this before; she had never had it explained to her or anything else related to the subject and thus her mind came to the only conclusion she could think of to justify the situation.

'_I – I think I-Im bleeding to death' _she pleaded desperate for any form of help to stop what she thought was her body slowly bleeding out.

'_Oh my god, its period blood'_ Chris said, making the other girls step back in slight disgust and disbelieve over what was happening.

'_I – Please I think I-I'm dying' _ she said as she was now crying hysterically, no one seemed to want to help her and she didn't know why , couldn't they see she was bleeding, that she needed help?

'_Please, help me'_ she tried once again.

'_It's just your period'_ Chris said, she was obviously amused not seeing why the 'freak' was acting like this. She than opened up the dispenser on the wall which contained tampons and sanitary napkins, and held one out to her telling her to '_plug it up'_

Carrie not knowing what the tampon was, instead reached out to Chris trying to grab her outstretched arm, this caused Chris to drop the tampon in disgust as she now had blood covering her arm.

'_Help me!' _Carrie repeated, she was now begging for anyone to just stop acting like this wasn't a big deal, she was terrified and no one seemed to care!

She was now backing back onto the tile floor as the rest of the girls now were holding tampons yelling at her to 'plug it up' repeatedly as they mocked the distraught girl.

_'Plug it up!'_

_'Plug it up!'_

_'Plug it up!'_

They continued to chant as Carrie now fell down onto the tiled shower room floor, the only thing covering her body was her damp, blood stained towel as she was consumed by tears as the others now threw tampons and napkins at her. Carrie looked up to see Chris and her friends were now filming it on her phone.

_'S-STOP I-IT'_ she sobbed _'S-STOP!_' All emotional restraint was gone and she let out her sorrow which was drowned out by the ever present chanting of the other girls.

'_AAAAUUUUGGHHH'_

_'NOOO, N-NOOOO'_ she cried finally, her voice breaking into sobs as she tried in vain to get them to stop, to try and block out everything else around her.

The gym teacher Ms Desjardin finally came in to inspect the noise, and found the young girl covering in the shower. She instantly ordered the girls to leave, as she went to comfort the traumatized form of Carrie white.

By now Coulson had a look of utter pity on his face, the poor girl had no idea what was going on. She had only wanted help and yet the others had responded with ridicule and cruelty, he couldn't fathom why they would treat her , let alone any human being like that. His look of pity quickly morphed into a cold, expressionless mask that barely hid the anger he was feeling.

Before Agent Summers could try and say anything, Coulson had stormed off out of his office.

She may have not known Coulson very well, but she knew one thing.

Director Fury was in for a major headache.

**(Flashback End) **

Coulson's eyes came back to reality as he finished reliving the memory of that day; he had barged into Fury's office and after ten minutes of him angrily explaining the incident in vivid detail, he then went on to berate his boss for another fifteen minutes, explaining exactly what he thought was wrong with his way of running this operation even though Coulson was the overseer for it and had more in-depth information, and insight into what should have been done.

Fury had listened silently the entire time, his face calm and stoic never changing throughout the whole tirade. When Coulson had finally finished he was slightly red from frustration as well as breathing heavily, Fury stood up and stepped out into the hall way motioning for Coulson to follow him. They had walked for a while without either of them saying anything until Fury finally spoke. He said that he may have overlooked the situation do to other matters, Coulson instantly thought of the Tesseract project, and that from now on they would keep a closer eye on the affair.

He also promised Coulson that the next time an event happened such as this, whether they thought she was ready or not. He would send a team in to immediately make contact and extract the girl right away. Coulson seemed placated with this, even though he was still physically shaken from the event. It was obvious to Fury that Coulson cared for the girl, even without meeting her in person he had a strong need to ensure her safety, he knew Coulson could see something in the girl that he couldn't and that's why he trusted him with a job like this, he was Fury's good eye.

Coulson's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of one of the agents sent down into the wreckage.

"Sir" the agent's voice came through into Coulson's ear piece. "We've found her"

Coulson's body stiffened, awaiting the answer to their objective.

"She's alive"

* * *

Her eyelids flickered slowly, opening to see white. Wherever she was there was white everywhere, and she was laying on something soft.

'_Is this ….heaven…?"_ was her first thought, even though she was hoping it was she also knew it was not likely, after what she had done she knew heaven was the last place she was most likely to end up in when she passed on.

Carrie slowly sat up to find herself in a hospital room on a bed, the walls were a pristine white and there was music coming from a radio beside her bed, she looked out the window to see a large tree blowing softly in the wind, she moved out from the covers to sit on the bed and found she was wearing a white t-shirt and green cargo pants and was barefoot.

She didn't know what to feel at the moment, she felt a small feeling of happiness that she was alive, but that was overshadowed by the even greater feeling of dread. When she was sitting in the house with her mother's body, in those final moments she had felt happy, she accepted that she was going to die and she welcomed it, now she didn't know what to think.

She turned her head when she heard a noise coming from the door, it opened and a woman entered the room, she appeared to be in her twenties and was wearing a nurse's outfit, she smiled politely at Carrie as she entered.

"Good morning" she said softly, standing near the edge of her bed "how are you feeling"

Carrie looked at her with a slightly confused expression on her face, who was this woman? And where was she?

"Where am I?" she said slowly, her mind was still trying to process the situation.

"You're in a recovery room at Chaimberland general" she answered.

Carrie's brow furrowed into a frown, her eyes squinted in a suspicious manner as she took another look at the room around her, something wasn't right

Turning back to woman Carrie had a look of confusion, before hardening into an emotionless expression.

"Where am I …really?" she said gently but with a cold undertone that made the woman's smile falter for a moment, before putting on a mask of confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" she said trying to sound civil, but Carrie could hear some anxiety and unease in her voice.

"The radio" Carrie said "we don't get that station in Chaimberland" she said "as well as the tree outside the window" she continued motioning towards the open window.

"Those types of trees don't grow there either" she said slowly as the woman's face now turned blank with a touch of worry.

Carrie now stood up and slowly walked until she was right in front of the woman, giving her a cold glare that sent a chill up her spine.

"Now im going to ask you again, where am I"

Unbeknownst to her, the woman had pressed a small emergency button she had in her hand which blinked red, signalling she needed assistance.

"Carrie-" she tried to say softly but was interrupted by the younger girl who was losing her patience.

"Who are you!" she said firmly

The woman didn't get a chance to respond as two large men clad in black military gear entered the room. This caused Carrie to back up slightly, they were intimidating and she was frightened for a moment before steeling her nerves.

The two men didn't know what hit them as they were quite literally thrown through the wall of the 'room' which was really made of light weight wood which broke easily as their bodies flew through it ,the outside view she had seen was actually only a large screen that had been placed by the window to simulate the outside, as soon as the two men hit the ground unconscious.

Carrie ran through the large hole they made, she took a moment to look around to see she was inside, before taking off running to the nearest exit.

"Carrie wait!" the women yelled in vain as it did nothing to stop girl who was now aware someone was keeping her here, and she wanted out.

"All agents code thirteen" the women said as more agents arrived before taking in Carrie's direction.

Carrie ran

She didn't know where she was going until she saw a long corridor which showed the outside

'_Im on ground floor'_ she thought 'I_ should be able to find a way out'_

She ran out into the corridor which she found was full of agents, suddenly the woman's voice played over the intercom.

"All agents we have a code thirteen, I repeat a code thirteen"

An agent than noticed Carrie as she ran towards where she thought was the exit, now all of the agents present saw her, one tried to grab her but she knocked him down with a telekinetic enhanced punch sending him crashing down into another agent.

She made her way outside the building and was shocked by what she found, she wasn't in Chaimberland at all, and she wasn't even in New England, She was in New York! There were people everywhere although no one seemed to notice her, and the buildings seemed to stretch out everywhere, she had never seen a place so big, growing up in a small town she had never seen anything so large or so bright, it was overwhelming.

Before she could get any further she was stopped by the arrival of several SUV's and other black painted vehicles that drove up in a semi-circle surrounding her, men and women dressed similar to the guards she had taken down when she had awoken exited the cars and half of them were now aiming guns at her while the other half moved out to remove people from scene, until the surrounding streets were all but empty except for her. She started to feel frightened again until she heard a voice from behind her.

"It's ok no one's going to hurt you"

She turned around to see the person talking to her was a man wearing a similar suit to the one's inside, he was medium height with short cut combed brown hair, he appeared to be in his forties, and if she could guess she would say he was in charge by the way the other agents from inside were waiting behind him, he motioned for them to go back inside the building before turning back to Carrie and walking towards her.

Carrie just stood there, unsure of what to do, she knew if she tried hard enough she would be able to get through all those cars, the men wouldn't be a challenge, but they did have _guns, _Carrie wasn't sure if she could react fast enough to stop bullets, at least not unless she was angered enough, she thought back to prom night when she was able to levitate out of the gym, could she fly? Even if she could there was the prospect of being shot, which didn't appeal to her at the moment, besides this man didn't seem to want to harm her, she tried to use her telepathy on him to try and read his mind, although she hadn't worked on it as well as her telekinetic abilities, she was able to pick up enough to know he wasn't going to harm her, he also seeme...guilty about something?

"I'm sorry about that little show in there" he said obviously referring to the circumstances of her awakening.

"But we thought it would be best to ease you into your situation, instead it seems this idea didn't work for a second time" he said "although Cap did have a lot more to adjust too" he added to himself.

"who are you" Carrie said trying to sound like the whole experience wasn't putting her on edge, which it was, she woke up in a strange building filled with people who were trying to lie to her, they looked like they had man power, and if she was guessing from her limited knowledge of the world that she had that wasn't twisted or withheld from her by her mother, they were with the government.

"No more lies" the man said curtly

"You've been lied to enough, and I don't want us to start off on the wrong foot….well from me personally anyway" he said sincerely.

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson, I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division " he explained

"Huh?" was Carrie's confused reply.

"You can call us S.H.I.E.L.D" he said slightly amused at the look on the girls face. "Were a global intelligence agency that monitors the globe, as well as helping deal with threats that often are too big for any single organisation or country to handle, were the ones who found you and brought you in"

"Why?" Carrie asked, she had relaxed slightly around the now named Agent Coulson, but was now confused at what they wanted her for.

"You're a very special girl Carrie" was Coulson's response. "We've been monitoring you for some time, we had people in your school and others undercover for surveillance, we know about what you can do and were interesting in having you come in and work with us"

Now Carrie felt afraid, they had been monitoring her? For how long? What had they seen? Did they know about the prom? Or that she was a murderer? Her eyes started to tear up again at the thoughts of her actions and her hands started to shake, Coulson noticed and closer towards her in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's ok" he said softly "it's not your fault"

Carrie's head instantly sprung up, her eyes were now fixed in a glare as she stared into Coulson's eyes.

"How would you know!" she hissed raising her hand, she lifted Coulson off the ground, alarming the agents who were still in position next to the Car's forming the perimeter. Her eyes darted back and forth, surveying the men and women who were staring at her in alarm, they were holding their guns tightly looking for any further sign that they would need to unload their ammunition at a moment's notice.

Carrie saw however that Coulson than made a hand sign to them which obviously meant some kind of sign language she didn't understand, and she saw they slowly and some confusingly lower their weapons to their sides, Coulson had his eyes focused on Carrie who was confused as well.

"W-why" she said wondering why he would put himself in such a situation, practically defenceless.

"because I know you better than you think" he said calmly, his eyes showed kindness and sincerity as well as ….understanding, Carrie had never seen anyone look at her this way before, she had barely had any human contact in her life that was truly without malice or cruelty, barely knew anyone that would treat her as a normal human being…..especially after what happened at the Prom.

She slowly lowered her hand and Coulson to the ground, her eyes now shimmering with tears as she started to hyperventilate, "I-If you say you know me, then you m-might as well tell your friends to go ahead and pull the trigger" she said her voice filled with grief and…yearning.

Coulson could hear it in her voice that she _wanted _to die, it may not have been too present but it was still there, and he felt a pang of sadness in his heart, he was normally good at controlling his emotions and composure but this was too much for him to handle, this poor girl who he had grown to care about over the period of two years, now stood in front of him a broken shattered human being that society had chewed up.

He couldn't bear it, she was so much more than this, and he knew it! She was stronger than she thought , not just with her abilities but her years of perseverance, being able to put up with so much being thrown at her by her peers, and even worse by the woman that given birth to her, and yet she still had managed to find the will to continue on, when he knew others who would just want to end it years ago, she had what it takes to be a part of the initiative no matter what anybody said, he knew that she was capable of being a hero , whether or not she did herself.

She was now down on her knees, her strawberry blond hair covering her face as she cried into her hands, he could hear her whispered sobs barely audible, but they were enough to reach his ears.

"I don't deserve to live, not after what I did" she said her voice cracking slightly

"I'm nothing but a murderer, I killed all those people and I killed momma"

"I'm a monster" she said softly

As soon as that last word left her mouth, she immediately found herself pulled into a tight embrace, she looked up and was shocked to see Coulson was now kneeling down and hugging her, his arms were wrapped around her so tightly. She felt warmth coming from him and not just physical but an inner feeling, it was as if he had a strange way of making her feel calm, like everything was going to be ok.

She still didn't comprehend why though? Why this man she didn't even know was showing her such kindness, more than anyone had ever shown her before, she didn't deserve it. Finally the emotional and physical exhaustion took its toll on her and she collapsed in his arms crying, the tears just kept pouring out as she released all of her sadness and grief that she had tried to hold in. Coulson just held her closely as she cried, rubbing her back in a comforting motion.

Eventually her crying had subsided and Coulson lifted up the smaller form of the young girl as she had cried herself to sleep, her face was now peaceful as she slept completely unaware of the world around her.

Coulson than gently carried her back to his car, he called Fury and told him what had happened, he then arranged for her to be moved to a separate S.H.I.E.L.D base which was more remote, as to avoid any unnecessary interference by the public, even though they had cleared out any civilians before they had gotten a proper look at her Carrie was now very famous, and not in a good way. S.H.I.E.L.D had not been able to completely contain the situation, footage form the prom night had leaked all over the internet within an hour of the event, several students had gotten footage on their phones, as well as from the students who had been in charge of filming the prom itself had gotten high quality video that showed Carrie before and after the prank, for now she would have to keep a low profile.

Many people would be after her, including other agencies and organisations who would want to either kill her or worse, experimentation. It wasn't uncommon for people with powers such as hers to be sought after by some form of government agency wanting to turn them into a living weapon, or even worse, dissecting them to discover the secret of their powers, one example of this was the program set up by William Striker back in the 80's that had experimented on mutants, most notably responsible for giving Wolverine his adamantium skeleton.

Coulson swore he would never let anything like that happen to her, Carrie had been through too much already, it would take time and patience, but he was determined to see it through. He was currently in charge of Carrie and her rehabilitation, and as such was only on minor work with the Tesseract project, apparently Selvig had been getting strange readings from it lately, and for some reason Phil had a bad feeling.

Something was coming, he could feel it.

And he knew that when the team would finally be called in, they would need Carrie, She would have to be ready, Fury had given him little under a month to get her ready for the initiative and Coulson believed he could do it, but getting her adjusted to regular society and teenage life…..that would be a challenge.

* * *

Carrie was now sitting in an office, she had woken up in Agent Coulson's car on the way to a separate S.H.I.E.L.D facility, it was on the outskirts of New York so they were within driving distance. When they arrived she was taken inside the building which on the outside looked like any other office building, although to her it was something completely new, when she got inside however she was amazed at the amount of people there were working there and apparently this was small compared to some facilities. She was then led to Agent Coulson's office where he told her to wait for him, he had to go and submit something to his boss, a man named Fury. She sat there patiently, glancing around the room from time to time.

It was a medium sized room, about the size of a living room. The wall behind Coulson's desk was glass, she could see levels of other rooms outside, many people were working here all dressed in either similar suits, and some wore strange black suits that were skin tight in appearance. Carrie felt slightly safer here than the other facility for some reason.

She took another glance at the office and saw a calendar on the wall; apparently she had been asleep for a week and a half before awakening in the facility.

She also saw three pictures on a shelve on the wall, one was of red corvette that seemed to be an old model from what she could gather although it looked to be in excellent condition, the second was of a man dressed in a strange blue and red suit with a star on the middle of his chest, he wore a matching blue helmet as well as holding a shield which had the same colour scheme, this photo seemed old the colouring on it was fading. The third photo was of a woman, she had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders and was smiling at the camera, and she was quite beautiful in Carrie's opinion. And upon closer inspection she saw there was a caption on the frame which said Audrey, what caught Carrie's eye though was that she was holding a cello for some reason.

She turned around when she heard the door opening, and in walked Agent Coulson. He walked over to his desk and took a seat; he placed a file on the table as well as a computer tablet before looking up at Carrie with a small smile. "What do you think of the facility" he said slightly eager to see her reaction.

"It's big" she said simply not sure how else to describe this place, Phil's reaction was a small smile. "You should see the Helicarrier"

Before Carrie could ask what a 'Helicarrier' was Coulson spoke once again. "You're probably still a bit confused about why we brought you in exactly"

"uhh yeah" she said shyly

'_it seems there's still a lot of her old personality still present, that's good, it proves that the incident on prom night hasn't completely destroyed her old self, although we can work on her confidence without changing who she is on a personal level, she's very soft spoken and polite and she's also shy and tends to avoid putting herself in situations where she can be at risk of other people tricking her, similar to her reaction to being asked to prom by tommy ross, also she's still very ignorant to the ways of the world, even more so than most people her age, im going to have to work on that' _he thought

"Whether you know it or not, you've become part of much bigger world miss white" he said as he pressed a button on the tablet screen, instantly images and clips again to appear which made her eyes widen slightly as she stared at the display. "These are just some examples of what im talking about, the world is now seeing people like this pop up all over the place, and it is S.H.I.E.L.D's job to monitor and asses these people, see if they can use their gifts to help humanity, as well as making sure they don't fall in with the wrong crowd" he said as he pressed another button which switched off the device.

"Director Fury is the man in charge of running S.H.I.E.L.D, over the past few years he has been evaluating several individuals such as you who have special gifts, I have also worked closely on this project that we are putting together called the Avengers initiative" he paused to let this sink in.

"Although the initiative has been officially…put on hold so to speak, Director Fury still believes that we will need it someday, and I have a feeling we may need it sooner than he thinks. The main goal of the Avengers Initiative is to bring together a team of individuals who together, can use their gifts to protect the people of earth from threats that are too great for us to fight alone"

Carrie just sat there and listened throughout the whole explanation, she was surprised that there were apparently others out there with powers and gifts like hers, she knew that there were others who could do what she could do, but she didn't know how many there were, or what the range of their abilities were, she didn't even know what she was fully capable of doing.

"Why I've been telling you this is because, we believe you could be one of the people were looking for, to be a part of the Avengers" Coulson said after noticing her thinking over what he had said.

"Me?... but why me" she said, these people were asking her to join a team of superheroes, and save the world? She was just a kid, barely seventeen, she also didn't feel in any way that she deserved to be even offered the chance, not after what she had done. She glanced down at her hands in her lap, those hands that were stained with the blood of people her own age, how could she protect people after something like that, would they even want her help?

Coulson looked at her with a small smile. "Because I know that you deeply regret what you did that night, even though it wasn't your fault" he said kindly before continue "That's also why you're not the monster you think you are Carrie. Trust me in my line of work I've seen true monsters, people that kill others without remorse, some who do it again and again because they simply enjoy it. You on the other hand were pushed, they pushed you until you couldn't take any more and finally you snapped, and yes there were a percentage of innocent people there who had never made fun of you, and in the ensuing destruction of the town. But believe me when I say it wasn't your fault, Chris Hargenson and Billy Nolan where the ones to blame not you, your were just a victim of their actions and nothing more"

Carrie listened to him, not answering straight away but allowing the words to sink in before finally looking up at him. "b-but I still feel responsible for it" she said weakly, her voice began cracking as she continued "I can see them, every one of them from that night, I can't forget the looks they gave me when I k-killed them. They just won't go away"

"And they may never go away" Coulson said evenly "A friend of mine has a similar problem, she also has blood on her hands, but she changed. She tries to make up for her past now by helping us protect people, im not saying you have to try and make up for anything, or that you won't move past this eventually. All im saying is that you should give us a chance, and you may find that the more you help people the more you'll be able to cope with your past"

She sat there silently for what seemed like forever, starring into her lap contemplating her options, she certain she wouldn't be able to return to Chaimberland, and she didn't think she could go around freely in society this soon, people were bound to recognise her, she felt that she could trust S.H.I.E.L.D or at least Agent Coulson, he hadn't lied to her yet except for her initial awakening but that wasn't his fault, and even know she still didn't know how she was going to deal with her guilt, or how she would be able to live a normal life, she reached a decision about what to do in the meantime.

"Agent Coulson-" she began timidly.

"Please, call me Phil" he said lightly, he already had enough people calling him Agent Coulson, Stark had mocked him enough having repeatedly said his first name was Agent, he still didn't know that Pepper called him Phil, he was curious to know what his reaction would be.

"Ok, Phil" she said unsurely. She had never called an adult by their first name before.

"You've came to a decision" he said having noticed the look in her eyes.

"I-I have" she said looking up at him "I'd like to join the initiative" she finished, her voice still sounding unsure, but there was some conviction in her words.

Phil knew there was a lot of work to be done, but he was sure that she could succeed. She was an unlikely heroine to be sure, but she was much more than that. Phil could see it.

And he knew one day the world would see it too.

* * *

**I'll admit I struggled writing some scene's in this, especially the shower room scene was a bit tough. as well as a few other scene's such as her introduction to Coulson, did I do ok ? I didn't mean to offend any of my female readers if I wrote some of her thoughts during some of the scenes wrong and I have I apologise. **

**Did I write Carrie properly ? I tried to stay in character, did it work ? **

**Also some of you might notice I borrowed the awakening scene from Captain America the first Avenger , I thought it would work well with her. **

**Also I will have Carrie still be religious, because after all the stuff her mother put her through she still did believe. that will come into play in later chapters. **

**The events of The Avengers will take place about a month after the end of this chapter, Carrie will start to open up and get used to the world, but her personality ( her shyness, her meek attitude, e.t.c ) will remain to an extent but she will become more open and forward, she will also be haunted by what she did for some time, but will slowly learn to deal with , she may have some post traumatic stress though, and she will continue to evolve and learn the full extent of her powers such as telepathy**

**will she fly ? I'm not sure yet, do you want her to fly ? **

**there will be cameo appearances throughout the story , the X-Men will probably appear ( most notably WOLVERINE !) and Jane and Darcy ( cause Kat Dennings rocks ) as well as Pepper potts, maybe Ghost Rider ( Mecha74 had him hunting her for her sins) and the Punisher ( possibly I'm not sure, i do have a plan to introduce him , but he will be trying to kill Carrie ) **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of Unlikely Heroine, and would ask that you Please Review ( I know a lot of people don't like doing it for some reason but I would really appreciate feedback as I have written some things in this story that I have never written before and would like your Opinions) **

**Until next time**

**- Iamgoku**


End file.
